Shamal
| gender = Female | species = is a::Wolkenritter | homeworld = origin::Ancient Belka (?) | born = Ancient Belkan Era Officially: 0043 | relatives = Yagami family | affiliations = member of::TSAB, member of::Riot Force 6 | occupation = Chief medical officer on member of::Long Arch | rank = | magic_system = magic system::Ancient Belka | magic_rank = magic rank::AA+[http://nanoha.julynet.jp/?%CB%E2%CB%A1%2FStrikerS#t86327bb Mage ranks in StrikerS] on the Japanese Nanoha wiki. | device = Klarer Wind | name_ja = シャマル | name_romaji = Shamaru | first = | voices = }} is a character in appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, voiced by . Shamal is one of the is a::Wolkenritter and as such, she appears in neither the previous series Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha nor the earlier story Triangle Heart, but she does appear in appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. She uses the magical ring Klarer Wind. Names Shamal is named for the and, like all Wolkenritter, doesn't have a surname. Additionally, she has two titles from her Wolkenritter past: , possibly as a reference to the from Arthurian legends (and she is referred as "Lady of the Lake" in some translations), and , probably referring to Klarer Wind and her healing abilities. Appearance and personality Shamal is typically soft-spoken, kind and polite. She helps around the house, and can be sensitive to criticism, especially with regards to her cooking. Shamal tends to worry about the welfare of Hayate and the other Wolkenritter, and can occasionally be prone to crying under emotional strain. She is quite close with Hayate, and like Vita, does not address her as "Mistress," instead affectionately calling her "Hayate-chan". Shamal appears to be the oldest among the Wolkenritter, approximately 22 in A's. This would make her 32 in StrikerS, but like the rest of the Wolkenritter, her appearance hardly ages over the ten years time skip. Shamal in A's residence::Earth Shamal enters A's helping push Hayate's wheelchair on their walk home from the library. That night, she goes out to help the other Wolkenritter, telling Hayate that the supermarket does not have their brand of soy sauce. As Nanoha is about to fire her Starlight Breaker to destroy the Wolkenritter's barrier, Shamal uses a spell to steal her Linker Core from afar, but the Starlight Breaker fires and the barrier is destroyed. Shamal tends to act as the housekeeper and medic for the Wolkenritter. She is often the one who makes excuses to Hayate for why she and the others are absent, having volunteered for it so that the others will not have to bear the burden of deceiving her.Nanoha A's Sound Stage 2. Just before the Book of Darkness is completed, Nanoha, Fate, Arisa, and Suzuka visit Hayate for Christmas while Shamal and the other Wolkenritter are seeing her.. Shamal puts up a communications barrier to prevent Fate from contacting the TSAB with Hayate's identity, and the two groups confront each other on the roof.Nanoha A's Episode 9 Two masked men, actually the Liese Twins in disguise, attack and absorb the Wolkenritter's Linker Cores, killing them and causing the Book of Darkness to awaken. After Hayate regains control of the Book of Darkness, renaming it Reinforce, she restores Shamal and the other Wolkenritter to life.Nanoha A's Episode 12. Shamal begins to apologize, but Hayate tells her she's merely relieved to see her and the others alive. Shamal heals Nanoha and Fate's wounds, and after the combined efforts of Nanoha's group and the Wolkenritter weaken the corrupted defense program, she uses teleport magic, locates the core and transports it to outer space to be destroyed. Reinforce sacrifices herself to allow the Wolkenritter to live on outside the book.Nanoha A's Episode 13. Shamal continues living with Hayate in the epilogue that takes place six years later, and sends a package to Gil Graham with a picture of the family. Shamal in StrikerS residence::Mid-Childa Shamal serves Riot Force 6 as a medical officer, but also helps in other regards. She takes command during the Hotel Augusta attack, identifying the enemy positions and issuing orders. During the Numbers' attack on Long Arch, Shamal and Zafira face Otto and Deed, who defeat them and knock them unconscious. Shamal is briefly hospitalized as a result, but Zafira protects her from most of the damage. During the time between attacks, Shamal notices that the Wolkenritter's connection with Hayate is weakening, effectively making them more human.Nanoha StrikerS Episode 19. She says that she is content with living her last life with Hayate, but notes that she still worries about Vita and the other knights. During the final battle, Shamal and Zafira manage to locate and capture Otto.Nanoha StrikerS Episode 23. In Force Shamal appeared very briefly in chapter 4 of Force, still working as a doctor under Hayate. Powers Shamal's device is known as Klarer Wind, the Ring of Breezes, which she can use to detect enemies, create portals and bind targets. She has the ability to magically heal injuries and is skilled at creating barriers for various purposes. Like all Belkan magic system practitioners is Shamal capable of telepathic communication. Transformation In A's episode #03, Shamal performs a group transformation with Signum and Vita. She states "Guide me, Klarer Wind!" to start transformation. Another transformation is seen in StrikerS episode #07 where she says "Klarer Wind, onegai!" before kissing the ring on her forefinger. Knight Armour Shamal's Knight Armour consists of a white and green dress, a light green waist-attached cape with metal plates on the side. She further wears a light green jacket and gems attached to black boots. Spells References Category:Characters